Takashi Masamune
Takashi Masamune(隆正宗 Takashi Masamune) is a lost soul wandering the streets of the Soul Society who died in an unexpected accident he remembers clearly. Before his death, Takashi was just an ordinary middle school student who wasn't much of anything aside from trouble-making and easily distracted. This in turn made him an easy target to most school bullies, despite his attempts to stay away from trouble. His entire life was ended when some form of light caused his heart to stop and leaving him dead. After his soul left his body, a nearby soul-reaper purified him and sent him away, which caused a chain reaction, and leaving Takashi with all his memories of his past. So far all he has been doing is exploring his new home, trying to figure out what he is sensing and how it is affecting him. Takashi is Phantombeast's new main character. Appearance Takashi Masamune is an average height human male with dark blue hair and brown eyes. He keeps his hair spiked up in bunches. He wears a pair of blue jeans supported by a brown belt, and a pair of white running shoes. He also has a white muscle shirt which he wears with a two colored school jacket, the outside being blue, and the inside being orange. He also had a pair of black fingerless gloves with red wrist bands that he wears almost all of the time. Even when he died, he still kept most of his clothing on, not wanting to change into any of the clothing that is considered normal in the Soul Society. Personality Ever since he was a child, Takashi has always been one to be care free type, just letting things go their natural way as opposed to trying to change everything he could. This often got him into more trouble than he originally intened to since every moment he left fate guide his hand, he ended up in the office more times than anyone could ever imagine. The only time he never accepted something that he believed faith chose for him was his untimely death due to it being unknown what actually killed him. Since that moment, he decided that in life he would allow himself to let life steer him wherever he went, but in death, Takashi swore to figure out what killed him and why he died in the first place. In his time during his life in the Soul Society, he has been seen as a helpful guy when he wants to be, often taking on tasks that others can't or don't want to do. He does have the tendency to get annoyed by those who want him to do everything. Synopsis 'Bleach: Original Genesis' Evolution Arc *Chapter 1: A teen named Takashi *Chapter 2: Introduction of Breaker Squad *Chapter 3: Month One: Basic Transition History Takashi Masamune was just an ordinary kid living in the Human World, living his life like any normal sixteen year old , and going to school in order to see what he wants to have a career in. One day during his normal routine, everything became good in his life for once, he found money on the floor, passed most of his tests in all of his classes, and even managed to get himself a girlfriend. However, while walking home from school, something form of light shined in his eyes, causing everything to go black, and in term killing him on the spot. When his soul departed from his body, a strange energy eminated from him, which caused one of the Shinigami in the area to come to his spot, and send him off to the Soul Society. However, due to the aura surrounding him, Takashi was sent there with all of his normal clothing. He later found himself in the Rukon District, where he decided to explore the place and see what it had to offer. Evolution Arc One morning during his normal routine of helping around where he lives, Takashi began to see different signs of trouble around the village. Powers & Abilities Trivia *The character pic is based off of Ikki from Air Gear *He will be my first character after returning from my long hiatus * Quotes Category:Phantombeast Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Bleach: Original Genesis Category:Characters